<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Fics o'mine by MALLR4TS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608854">Old Fics o'mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS'>MALLR4TS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Fics, F/M, M/M, Misc - Freeform, Old Work, Other, Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some old reader-inserts from back when I started writing RDR fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. gn!Reader x Arthur - Making Arthur Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearson has let you borrow some of his supplies to make Arthur a birthday breakfast. Arthur insisted he didn’t want anything, but that’s because it’s Arthur and he’d much rather give than take.</p>
<p>You’ve cooked him a big batch of pancakes, knowing full well that everybody likes pancakes! But that’s where you were kind of wrong...</p>
<p>Arthur came and sat on the make-shift table by Pearson's wagon, watching you slide the food onto a plate and bring it over to him. He smiled at you before taking a sip from his coffee, watching you put the foreign object in front of him.</p>
<p>“Darlin,’ you know I appreciate everything you do for me... but what on earth are these?” He asks you.<br/><br/>You laughed at him for a moment, thinking it's a joke about your cooking. Arthur continues to stare at you. Your expression soon went blank.<br/><br/>“You’ve never had pancakes before?” you ask him, expecting this to be one of his little pranks.<br/><br/>“Heard of em. Never seen 'em. Never tried 'em,” he shrugs, taking another drink.<br/><br/>“Oh, you do surprise me. Well, now's your time to try them. Go in, dig in,” you order.</p>
<p>Arthur picks up his fork and begins to cut them, struggling slightly from their fluffy thickness. He shoves a generous size into his mouth, knowing that you'd never give him something he doesn't like.</p>
<p>Arthur chews slowly. You watch his expressions change, and can see the wheels turning in his head as he very quickly decided he liks them.</p>
<p>“Mhmmm!” is all he can say as he shoves another, larger piece into his mouth. He nods his head, looking up at you and pointing to the pancakes.<br/>You laugh, watching this fully grown man stuff his face as he tries to signal to you how much he likes them.</p>
<p>Arthur takes a quick swig of his coffee before stuffing more into his mouth, letting out a string of muffled moans, nodding every now and again.<br/>You can’t help but think that Arthur might be enjoying these pancakes a bit too much...</p>
<p>Eventually, Arthur finishes his large breakfast. He thanks you, giving you a kiss.<br/><br/>“I gotta go lie back down,” he said. “I’m stuffed, and er..” he leans in close to you, “I'm still a bit achy from last night,” he quietly comments.<br/><br/>“Go lie down,” you giggle, kissing his cheek as you pick up his empty plate and cup.<br/><br/>“Thank you again, darlin’.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. gn!Reader x Swanson - Temporary goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”</p><p>Swanson stands in front of you, his luggage in hand. You can hear the train approaching, but your eyes are drawn to the floor as you tear up. You loved this man with all your heart. You'd always seen the light in him, the good, knowing he'd pull through one day.<br/>Well, today was that day, but he'd decided to become an entirely new man, and that meant having to leave.</p><p>"(Y/N)?" he asks, awaiting your response.</p><p>"You know I love you, Swanson," you tell him, eyes still on the ground. “I understand you couldn’t be there for me. You weren’t yourself.”</p><p>"And you know I love you too, but…" he pauses. "...but now I’m a better man, I need to move on from this life. I wish you'd come with me."</p><p>He'd asked so many times, he practically begged you. You couldn't leave, not now, not when the rest of the gang needed you. You don't blame him for leaving, even if some people classed it as 'running away.' He had finally sorted himself out and needed to do everything he can to stick to that.</p><p>"Here," Swanson says as he reaches in his coat pocket and hands you a piece of paper. "It's going to be my new address. I hope you'll at least write to me."</p><p>You tear up even more as you put his note away safely. "Maybe I'll have to come visit you," you suggest. You look up just in time to see him smiling, tears also in his eyes.</p><p>"I hope you do that too."</p><p>The train whistle blows, urging passengers to get on.</p><p>"I need to get going," Swanson states. You reach forward and give him a warm hug, your tears dampening his shirt though he doesn't seem to mind. He hugs you back, tender and lovingly. Swanson then cups your cheek and plants a kiss on your forehead, his moustache brushing against your hairline. You softly laugh.</p><p>"Go on, don't miss your train," you urge him as you finally let go.</p><p>"I'll write to you as soon as I'm in New York," Swanson smiles as he starts to walk away. "Should I write to Tacitus Kilgore?" Swanson asks as he briefly turns back to you.</p><p>"No, write it to (your name)," you reply. Swanson smiles again.</p><p>"Of course. I hope to hear back from you soon," Swanson says as he steps foot onto the train, taking one last look at you.</p><p>"You will, and I'll be sure to visit," you say, your eyes still flooding with tears.</p><p>"I can't wait."</p><p>Swanson boards the train, sitting on the right so he can wave goodbye to you as his train departs. Off he goes, on his way to become a new man. You knew you'd join him someday, hopefully very soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sean + Arthur - Pickup lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I’m a romantic, I know ALL the pick-up-lines. Every single one," Sean boasted whilst crossing his arms, proud of himself.</p><p>"You don't know shit. All the ones you've used on me were awful!" Karen replied, sitting down at the campfire.</p><p>"I kinda wanna ask, but then again, I really don't," Arthur replied as he shook his head, his elbows resting on his knees.</p><p>"Right, big man. I've got a couple for ya!" Sean said as he stood up, ready to make a fool of himself.</p><p>"You got these planned for me?" Arthur asked.</p><p>"No. I'm quick on my toes. Like I said Arthur, I'm a romantic!"</p><p>Arthur sighed.</p><p>"Fine, go ahead then."</p><p>"Arthur, was your mother a beaver?" Sean asked, waiting for a reply. Arthur stared back blankly. "Because damn!" Sean finished.</p><p>"Boooo!" Karen scolded him.</p><p>"Is that it? That was awful," Arthur said, shaking his head yet again.</p><p>"Alright, alright! You're a tricky one aren't ya? Here goes another one," Sean cleared his throat.</p><p>"Did you just fart? Because you've blown me away!" Sean grinned, awaiting a reply.</p><p>"I'm gonna be sick," Karen said, pretending to gag.</p><p>Arthur let out a long disappointed sigh, standing up.</p><p>"I'm done here. Sean, that was awful. Goodnight everyone," Arthur waved his hand in a shooing motion as he walked off towards his tent.</p><p>"What? No! C'mon Arthur, they're class!" Sean called over to him, watching the man disappear throughout the camp.</p><p>Sean noticed Karen getting up in the corner of his eye and turned his attention to her.</p><p>"What? Not you too!"</p><p>"Arthur's right, Sean. They're awful! I'm going to bed," Karen said, also disappearing across the camp.</p><p>"Fellas? Awh, c'mon!!" Sean huffed, standing alone at the campfire. A true romantic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>